Letters
by TheColorsOfTheRainbow
Summary: Soda and Sandy send letters to each other. Rated T for mention of teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In ****The Outsiders****, Soda sent a letter to Sandy. And even though she sent it back without reading it, I wondered: _What if they had sent letters the whole time Sandy was in Florida? What would they have written? _ This is what I think they would have written.**

* * *

_Soda,_

_ I couldn't tell you this to your face, so I have to write you this letter. Soda, I'm pregnant. My parents almost hit the roof when I told them the news. They're sending me to Florida tomorrow to live with my grandma. _

_ This is going to be the hardest part of this letter. Actually being pregnant isn't too bad compared to the fact that...oh, god Soda...it's not yours. Please Soda, I didn't mean for this to happen. It just...did. I feel terrible about it and I can understand if you hate my guts now, but I'm going to try to be brave. I will still be your 'Super Sandy'. That is, if you'll let me._

_ Please don't tell anyone about this. Only my family and my closest friends know...and now you. I'm scared for you, Soda. You might get sent to a boy's home if anyone else finds out. You can tell Steve if Evie hasn't already._

_ Please forgive me._

_- Sandy_

Soda leaned back in his chair, completely and utterly shocked. Sandy...pregnant? No, it couldn't be true...could it? He reached for his favorite ballpoint pen and began to write.

_Sandy,_

_Of course I still love you. And I always will. I don't care if it's not my child. Marry me, Sandy. If not now, then when you come back from Florida. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it._

_Please don't leave me here alone._

_- Soda_

Then Soda covered his face with his hands and wept.

* * *

**A/N: How was that so far? I know it's kind of short, but it'll get longer as it goes on and there's more to talk about. Thanks for reading!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy leaned back in her airplane seat and closed her eyes, a hand on her tummy. A hot tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She was a greaser girl, she was supposed to be tough. The woman sitting next to her turned around, a look of pity on her face.

"Darling, why the tears?" She was an older woman. Her hair was dyed blonde and her eyes were a warm brown.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just...really confused right now," Sandy said. She brushed a lock of her long, naturally blonde hair away from her pretty face.

"And pregnant too?"

Sandy gasped. "How did you know?"

"Sweetie, there's so many signs. You're traveling alone, you keep touching your stomach, and you're crying," the woman said. "It was pretty easy to figure it out."

"Excuse me, I need to write a letter to a friend." The lady nodded knowingly and went back to looking out the window.

_Soda,_

_ I can't marry you. We're too young, we have our whole lives ahead of us. And our kid wouldn't be our kid. I cheated, and that's the cold hard truth of it. I would feel guilty every single day of my life with you. No one can trust me, I can't even trust me. What if I cheated again? I can't risk it._

_ I'm on a plane to Florida now. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. It would've been to hard. I wouldn't have been able to leave. I love you, Soda._

_ I think we should stop writing to each other. It hurts too much._

_- Sandy_

Sandy folded up the letter and tucked it in her jacket pocket. She would mail it when she got to Florida.

* * *

"Soda, you've got a letter from Sandy!" Darry yelled from the living room. Soda dashed into the room and skidded to a halt in front of Darry. He tried to grab the piece of paper from Darry's hand, but he tightened his grip.

"Soda...why'd Sandy sent you a letter? She just lives in the next neighborhood," Darry asked. Then he gasped a little and his pale eyes widened. "Soda...you didn't...she's not..."

"No. It wasn't me," Soda said, backing away. Pony came into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Soda grabbed the letter and retreated to his room.

_Sandy,_

_ I can't believe you're gone. I miss you so much already._

_ I don't want to stop writing to you. Please Sandy, it's the only way I can cope. Let's pretend that your baby is our baby. Tell me everything about everything. I want to know what happens at every single doctor's appointment. I want to know the gender of the baby. I want to know when he/she is born. I want to know everything about the baby. Their hair, their eyes, their skin tone. Everything. Please Sandy, for me._

_- Soda_

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews! **

* * *

_Soda,_

_I've been in Florida for a week now. It's really warm. You can see the ocean from my grandma's house. It has a really nice salty smell._

_I had my first doctor's appointment today. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. The doctor was really nice and he answered all of my questions. I just wish that you could've been there with me, but that's a selfish wish, so I put it out of my mind. Next time they are going to give me somthing called an ultrasound. And get this, I'll actually be able to see the baby! I can't wait!_

_- Sandy_

Soda carefully set the letter down on his bed as he stood up and walked to his desk. He really missed Sandy, but then again, who wouldn't? That long blonde hair, those sweet blue eyes, her gentle voice...

_Sandy,_

_I guess I'm selfish too, for wanting to be there with you. Florida sounds really nice. Please tell me the results of the ultrasound. I want to know if it's a girl or a boy. Which are you hoping for?_

_- Soda_

* * *

**A/N: I want you all to have a say in what happens, so I have decided to have some sort of poll at the end of some chapters. So here it is.**

**Do you want Sandy's baby to be a girl or a boy?**

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looks like it's going to be a greaser...girl!**

* * *

_Soda,_

_I had my first ultrasound today. I thought it would hurt, but it didn't. The doctor rubbed some cold gel on my stomach then rolled some kind of scanner over my stomach. I got to see the baby! It was so tiny, but not so tiny that I couldn't see it's little fingers and toes. I cried when I saw it. It looks like a bean. I was also told it's gender._

_It's a girl._

_I'm so excited, I always wanted a baby girl. Of course, I didn't want to have her like this. Oh Soda, I don't know why I'm telling you all about her. You should hate me. I shouldn't be writing to you, I should be writing to her father. Not that I really know who her father is... Please Soda, yell at me. Hate me. I goofed. I don't deserve your forgiveness or love._

_- Sandy_

* * *

Sandy read the letter three times before jumping up and letting out a happy whoop. Pony came into the room.

"Hey Soda, what's going on!"

Soda grabbed him by the waist and danced him around the room. "It's a girl, it's a girl, it's a GIRL!"

"Wha - Soda, what's a girl?" Then a look of shock mixed with repulsion flashed across Pony's face. "Soda...Sandy...you two...is she...pregnant?"

Soda let go of Pony. "Yes, but it wasn't me."

Pony clenched his fists. "I'll kill her! You loved her and she cheated on you!"

Soda grabbed Pony again, but this time it was a firm grip and his usually dancing eyes were serious. "I still love her, Pony."

Pony unclenched his fists. "But Soda...she cheated on you. She doesn't deserve you."

Soda sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know she did. But I still love her. And we've been writing letters to each other. AND IT'S A GIRL!"

Now Darry came into the room. "What's up, little man?"

Soda jumped up and tackled Darry. "Darry, it's a GIRL!"

Darry hugged Soda and grinned. "Congrats, little man!'

Ponyboy stood completely still in the middle of the room. "Darry, you knew about this?"

"Well, yeah...but I found out by accident."

"Excuse me, I have homework to finish." Pony walked out of the room. "I'll go after him," Darry said and he too walked out.

"Okay, I have a letter to write anyway."

* * *

_Sandy,_

_It's a girl, it's a girl, it's a girl! Oh Sandy, you don't know how happy this makes me! I don't care if she's not mine, I love her as much as I love you. And that's why I won't leave you - I love you too much. I know you feel guilty, who wouldn't? But it's already done, and you need to move on. For me. For you. For the baby._

_IT'S A GIRL!_

_- Soda_

* * *

**A/N: Now that we know the gender, are there any baby name suggestions? I was thinking Bean because it's original and she's so tiny, but I want to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the name suggestions, keep them coming! I'm not going to announce the baby name the baby is born because then you would all leave me (I think)! =(**

**WARNING: There is just a little bit of puke in this chapter. **

* * *

Sandy leaned back in her bed and clutched her stomach.

"Eat this," her grandmother commanded her. She lifted the soup-filled spoon to Sandy's mouth, but Sandy pushed it away.

"Gram, I can't eat. I'm too sick."

"Nonsense. When I was pregnant, I still ate."

Sandy groaned. "Can you leave me alone for a minute Gram?"

Gram huffed. "Sandy, what -" She was interrupted by the sound of vomit hitting the bottom of a bucket as Sandy threw up for the fifth time that morning. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Want me to take the bucket with me? I'll dump it out for ya."

"No thanks, I'll keep it here." Sandy sat up a little higher in bed, grabbed her pen and paper, and started to write.

_Soda,_

_This is going to be a short letter because I'm as sick as a dog right now. It's a good thing you aren't here right now, because I'd march over to you and slap you so hard for doing this to me. Oh gosh, Soda. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything to me. You're not the father. Oh, I'm sorry...again. I'm just making it worse, aren't I? I'll stop writing and try to eat some soup now. I can hear Gram coming down the hall. I love you._

_- Sandy_

* * *

Soda laughed as he read the letter. He always loved it when Sandy got feisty. But he did feel sorry about her being so sick. He decided to write an encouraging letter to her.

_Sandy,_

_It is a good thing that I'm not there because you'd slap me for what I'm about to say: I laughed when I read your letter. I always loved it when you got feisty. It's one of the many things I miss about you. Here is the complete list (in poem form):_

_Your smile that lights up the room_

_Your eyes that shine like the moon_

_You laugh that tinkers like a bell_

_Your lovely fragrancy smell_

_When I see you walking down the street_

_And my heart skips a beat_

_I love you too_

_Hope you feel better soon!_

_- Soda_

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know where the poem came from. I just thought of her hair and her eyes and voila!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Keep the names coming! I'm loving and looking for original names! =)**

* * *

Sandy covered her eyes and wept with joy. Soda's letter to her was sooo sweet. She just couldn't write one back right now. She had to wait until the moment was right. When Soda needed her, like she's needed him.

**Meanwhile at the Curtis house...**

"What do you mean, you can't find him?"

Darry sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "I've looked everywhere. I can't find him."

I threw my hands in the air. "He's only fourteen! He has to be somewhere around here!"

The phone rang.

Darry picked it up and said, "Hello, this is Darrel." Then he listened for a while before saying, "We'll be right there."

"Who was that? Was it Pony? Does he know how much he got us worried? God, I'll -" I motioned violently in the air.

Darry came over and put a rough hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't Ponyboy, it was Dally. He's at the station. They think he murdered a Soc or somethin'."

"He killed a Soc?" My mouth was wide open.

"That's what they think, but he says it ain't him. Didn't say who did it though."

I gulped. The lightbulb above my head was starting to glow, but I didn't like the idea, not one bit. I guess Darry could tell because he said, "I'm sure it wasn't Pony. It wasn't him. It can't be him...he's...he's Pony."

I nodded my head slowly, telling myself that Darry was right, it wasn't Ponyboy. It couldn't be Ponyboy. Darry interrupted my thoughts.

"I've got to go down to the station to get him. You go to Bucks, he said he left his cancer sticks and money there. Wants you to pick them up."

I nodded again, and Darry walked out the front door. I heard the engine on his car start and saw the beams of light move as he drove away. I raced down to my room and sat down at my desk. Oh sure, I would go to Buck's, but I needed Sandy right now.

_Sandy,_

_Pony's missing. And now there's talk of a dead Soc. They think it's Dally...but what if it was Pony? What if it was? We'd be split up. I'd be loosing everything I love - first you and then my family. Sandy, I'm scared. I wish you were here. We'd organize a search party or something, anything. You'd find him, I know you would. Oh, I hope you would. I'm just so scared now, I can't think, let alone write. My hands are shaking._

_I have to go to Buck's now. Dally's at the station and he says he left cancer sticks and money there. He wants me to get them for him._

_- Soda_

* * *

**A/N: Cue dramatic music! *dun dun dun dun* **

* * *

**Keep the baby names coming!**

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized that I haven't updated in ****_forever_****. I'm so sorry about that. Stupid life got in the way.**

* * *

**Sandy POV**

As Sandy read the newest letter from Soda, her heart completely bottomed out. Ponyboy was gone? That wasn't possible. She felt so bad for Soda. First her, then Ponyboy.

_Soda,_

_I'm sure it wasn't Ponyboy and I don't think it was Dallas either. Don't worry, Soda. It's probably just a coincidence. I'm sure that by the time you get this letter, Ponyboy will be safe and sound in your arms._

_Thank you so much for your letter and poem. It made me feel so much better. I love you too. _

_I wrote you this poem. I hope you like it. _

_"Soda, I'm pregnant."_

_"It's not yours."_

_Your mouth drops open._

_You yell._

_You curse._

_You hit me._

_That's what I wish would have happened._

_I feel guilty because..._

_Your mouth _did_ drop open._

_But you didn't yell._

_You didn't curse._

_You didn't hit me._

_Even though I had screwed up._

_If I had told you in person._

_You would've taken me in your arms._

_And told me that it would be okay._

_That it would work out._

_That no matter what._

_You would always love me._

_That's what I like about you._

_I love you, Soda._

_- Sandy_

* * *

**Soda POV**

Soda hands were shaking as he wrote.

_Sandy,_

_Thank you for the poem._

_We still have not found Ponyboy and Johnny. But I think Dally knows where they are. When I went to Buck's, I found Pony's old sweat shirt. I asked Dally about it and he pretended that he didn't know how it got there, but I still gave him a letter and half my pay-check for Pony._

_Dally says that Pony and Johnny have lit out for Texas, but I don't believe him. I think they're still here in Oklahoma._

_I'm really scared now. They have been missing for three days._

_- Soda_

Darry came into the room just as Soda finished his letter.

"Soda..."

Soda burst into tears and flung his arms around Darry.

"I miss him so much."

"Me too, little buddy. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Remember to keep the baby names coming! **

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry, it's been forever since I've updated. It took me a while to write this chapter, and when I finally did, my computer glitched and I lost it. Curse you, computer!**

* * *

Sitting outside Pony's hospital room, Soda wrote a letter to Sandy with shaking hands.

_Sandy,_

_So much has happened. I'll do my best to explain it to you._

_It was Johnny who killed the Soc. Pony and Johnny hanging out in the park and all these drunk Socs jumped them. They tried to drown Ponyboy in the fountain…so Johnny stabbed the leader, Bob. Right in the stomach._

_Pony and Johnny hopped a train and hid out in an old abandoned church up in the mountains. I think Dallas told them about it. That would explain why Pony's sweat shirt was at Buck's._

_The church burned down. It was probably one of Pony's cigarettes. Why does he have to smoke so much? Him and Johnny jumped in to save some little kids who were playing in there. Pony made it out okay, but Johnny…he wasn't so lucky. A burning timber fell on him, breaking his back, and Dally had to pull him out. Dally burned his arm. The teachers called an ambulance and took all three of them to the hospital. Called us too, and you'd better believe Darry and I could've ran there, we were that worried. Luckily, Pony didn't have to stay overnight._

_Then we had this big rumble. Greasers vs. Socs. We fought like devils, and got pretty busted up doing it. Steve broke three ribs, Two-Bit split his knuckles and the side of his face, Darry got a black eye, and I got some cuts. After the rumble, Dally (He had broken out of the hospital. "Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble without me in it?" he said.) and Pony went to the hospital to check on Johnny. Johnny died while they was there._

_Dally couldn't take it, he just couldn't. He ran out, leaving Pony all alone. Pony left and wandered around for hours before coming home. When he told us Johnny had died, he looked real sick. Kinda unsteady on his feet. Then we get this call from Dally. He robbed a grocery store and wanted us to hide him. Told us to meet him at the lot._

_The cops were closing in on him just as we reached the lot. And then he did the stupidest thing ever. He raised him [unloaded] gun at the cops! They just about shot him to pieces. He was dead before he hit the ground._

_Pony collapsed. First Johnny, then Dally. It was too much for him, and plus, he was already sick. He's been in the hospital three days now._

_ I've got to go. Pony's calling my name again. He keeps saying, "Soda! Soda, I don't like baloney!" Darry must be trying to get him to eat again._

_- Soda_

Soda got up and pushed the door to Pony's room open. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on Pony's forehead.

"He won't eat," Darry moaned, putting the bowl of cold tomatoe soup down on the bedside table.

Pony opened his eyes and looked at Soda, but it was like he was looking straight _through_ him. His eyes had a faraway look to them and he seemed to be having trouble focusing on anything.

"I don't like baloney."

"I know you don't, honey. How about some delicious tomatoe soup?"

"I don't like baloney."

Soda buried his face in his hands and wept silently.

* * *

Sandy had to read the letter two times to fully comprehend what had happened. Words and phrases ran through her shocked mind. _Drunk...stabbed...burned...Johhny died...Dally...shot to pieces...dead before he hit the ground...Pony collapsed...hospital. _She slowly took out a piece of clean paper and her favorite ball point pen.

_Don't lose hope. Everything will be okay, I love you._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be happier, promise! I just felt like I needed to get this chapter out of the way before I can write more about Sandy and her pregnancy.**

**Did you like it? Did you love it? I won't know unless you review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've picked out the baby name! But I'm going to be evil and wait until the baby is born to reveal it.**

**Oh, and I got my first flame! **

**"sucked, it felt like you just took an excerpt from the book and renamed it soda's letter"**

**But do you know what I find funny? They posted that on Chapter 8, so they had to have read all the other chapters. Why read my story when it "sucked"?**

**Speaking of reviews, do you know what kind of reviews I love? I love it when someone tells me that they hate a character, but love the story. To me, that means that I'm doing a good job. I also love the ones with suggestions. Good-bye writer's block!**

* * *

Soda crept into the bedroom he and Pony shared. Pausing to quickly kiss Pony's forehead, he sat down at his desk to write a letter to Sandy. But before he put his pen to the paper, he looked over at his sleeping brother and whispered, "Please, Pony. I can't take much more of this."

_Sandy,_

_Ponyboy is back home! He's been sleeping all day. Darry had to carry him into the house because he refused to move. Poor guy, he's been through so much._

_I miss you so much! I think about you everyday. My life feels empty without you. But at least I have you and the baby. Speaking of the baby, do you have any names picked out? I'm thinking Cheesecake Walker._

Soda decided that his humor might be too much. She had always been a little fiesty, but being pregnant... Soda gulped.

_I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I love you, Sandy Walker._

_- Soda_

Soda closed the letter with a sigh. He missed Sandy so much.

"Soda..." Pony called. Soda was at his side in an instant.

"What is it, honey?"

"I miss Mom and Dad..."

"Me too, Pony. Me too."

* * *

"Sandy, you have a letter!"

"Coming!" Sandy stepped back under the spray and watched as the soap slowly slid off her body. Then she stepped out of the shower and reached for her fluffy yellow towel. It barely fit around her waist now.

"I thought you slid down the drain!" her grandma exclaimed when Sandy appeared a minute later, wearing blue jeans and an old t-shirt.

"I think I'm a little too big for that," Sandy laughed. She pointed to her swollen tummy, which was desperately trying to escape the confines of the t-shirt. "Anyways, you said you had a letter for me..."

"Oh, yes. Here you go." The elderly lady handed Sandy a small envelope, which she eagerly grabbed before racing to her bedroom.

_Soda,_

_I am NOT naming the baby Cheesecake! I have some other GOOD names picked out, but I'm going to wait to name her after she is born. I want to pick out the perfect name._

_I'm glad Ponyboy is better. Don't worry about him, he's a tough kid._

_- Sandy_

Sandy put down her pen and laid down on her bed. Her hand unconciously rubbed her tummy.

"I love you, baby. I just wish you were Soda's..."

* * *

**A/N: Is it just me, or did my writing style seem a little different? Maybe the person who thinks I suck will like it. It's probably the book I'm reading. It's called ****_A Dog's Purpose_**** by W. Bruce Cameron. It's about a dog who is reborn again and again until he finds his purpose in life. It's awesome. You should totally read it.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope I don't suck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so now I'm "dense". I KNOW that they were talking about that particular chapter ("soda's letter" kind of tipped me off). **

**Anyways, I have decided that not even hinting at the baby's name is too evil for me. So I'm going to tell you the intitials...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**C**

**...**

**O**

**...**

**C**

**That's how my uncle told me that I was going to have a new boy cousin. It took forever. My sister and I were staring at the phone (he was texting) and we would squeal when we got a new text, but then we would stare at the camera (my mom was filming our reactions) and scream, "DOT DOT DOT!"**

* * *

Sandy closed the patio door and kicked off her sandals.

"Gram...I'm back!"

Gram came out of the kitchen with a plate of sushi. "Sandy, I made you some sushi. You're too thin!"

"Gram, you know I can't eat sushi when I'm pregnant! And look at me, I'm not thin!" Sandy said as she put a hand under her tummy.

"I'm sorry," Gram said as she put the tray of sushi down on the coffe table before collapsing onto the sagging couch. "I'm just trying to help out. You're having your baby in month..."

"Well, I might not if I eat sushi!" Sandy snapped. "I'm sorry... Pregnancy hormones. I'm going to go write a letter to Soda."

"Why would you write him? He got you pregnant!" Gram said in a loud voice.

"No, he didn't! I cheated, Gram! I cheated on the boy who loves me!" Sandy yelled. She ran from the room in a flood of tears.

_Soda, _

_I'm having my baby in one month! I'm so scared. It's easy to pretend that you're the father and that I never cheated when I can't see her. But when she is born, who will she look like? Me or...him?_

_Don't get me wrong, I will love the baby no matter what. In fact, I already love her. But what if she does look like...him? What if my baby has dark hair and dark eyes? I want her to look like me! I want her to have blonde hair and blue eyes and your smile...but that's not going to happen._

_I'm just going to put it out of my head. She will look like what she will look like. I just wish there was a way to know._

_I love you, Soda. I miss you so much._

_- Sandy_

* * *

"Soda!" Pony yelled from downstairs. "You have a letter!"

"From who?" Soda yelled back.

"Um...Sandy!"

Soda was downstairs in a flash.

_Sandy,_

_I will love the baby too, even if it is not mine. I hope she looks like you, too. You always were the prettiest girl in school back when...you know...I actually went to school. Now you're the prettiest girl in the world. Especially my world._

_Please don't be scared. I hate it when you're scared. I remember that time when there was a huge thunderstorm and I held you tight the entire night. You were shaking so badly, and it scared me._

_It's easier for me to pretend that I'm the father too. It's the only way I can cope._

_Ponyboy is better now. We all had to go to court, and the case was closed. There wasn't enough evidence. For a while Pony was saying that Johnny didn't kill the Soc, that he did, I think he's over it now. He's just more absent-minded now. One time he came home without shoes! Steve got a week's worth of jokes out of that._

_I love you too._

_- Soda_

* * *

**A/N: I think there are going to be two or three more chapters after this. *sniff***

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**POLL**

**I want Soda and Sandy to be together in the last chapter. How do you want them to meet up?**

**A). Soda is with Sandy when she gives birth.**

**B). Sandy comes home.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I'm really going to have to start explaining every little detail, for Stupid Poll's sake. Sandy obviously isn't going to travel in her last trimester. Duh. She's not stupid. What I meant to say is that she would come home after the baby was born. And I'm going to do just that.**

**This is the third to last chapter. =(**

* * *

Sandy leaned back in the hospital bed, panting. Trickles of sweat ran down her forehead. "Ow...ow...ow..."

"The baby is almost out," the nurse soothed. Gram put a cold cloth to Sandy's forehead.

"Sodapop..." Sandy whimpered.

"What kind?" Gram asked, forgetting that Sodapop was the name of her granddaughter's boyfriend.

Sandy looked up at Gram, pain clearly etched on her face. "No...my Soda."

Gram opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the wail of a baby.

Sandy's baby had been born.

* * *

Soda was chowing down on a thick slice of blue chocolate cake when Ponyboy came inside with the mail, slamming the door behind him.

"Soda, there's a..." Ponyboy trailed off, staring at the cake. "Is that cake...blue?"

"Yep!" Soda said with a grin. "So...what's for me?"

"A letter from Sandy."

Soda jumped out of his chair, grabbed the letter Pony held out, and dashed upstairs to his room to read it.

_Soda,_

_I have a suprise for you. Be outside at five o'clock tomorrow. I love you._

_- Sandy_

_I wonder what the suprise is_, Soda wondered as he leaned his head back against the pillows. Within seconds, he was asleep, dreaming of Sandy.

* * *

**A/N: The baby name will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know a lot of you don't want this to end, so I am going to drag it out as long as I can. Lots of cliff-hangers. I think I can manage two or three more chapters (including this one). The baby name will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and this chapter happens a couple weeks after Sandy's baby is born. I thought that some people (*cough*Stupid Poll*cough*) would like to know that.**

**~ TheColorsOfTheRainbow**

* * *

Soda was about to go crazy from waiting, so to pass the time he wrote a letter to Sandy.

_Sandy,_

_I love you. _

That's as far as he got before he heard the sound of a car door open outside. He put down his pen, his heart beating with excitment. Darry was already home, so that would have to mean... Soda quickly stuffed the note in his pocket before jumping up out of his chair and racing out of the house.

A taxi was parked outside the Curtis home, and stepping out of the taxi was a young woman.

Sandy.

* * *

**A/N: Do not worry, there will be a super fast update!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: See, I told you it would be a fast update! **

**~ TheColorsOfTheRainbow**

* * *

_Sandy._

Soda ran towards her. He grabbed her waist from behind. She laughed as he twirled her around and around and around. Finally, he put her down.

"Oh, Soda, I missed you so much!" Sandy cried, burying her face in Soda's neck.

"I missed you more," Soda whispered. "Every day without you...it was like living in Hell."

"Labor was hell," Sandy said with a smile. "But it was worth it." Soda realized that The Baby was born.

"Right here." Sandy leaned into the car and fumbled with a carseat. A couple grunts and clicks later, she emerged from the car, cradling a baby girl in her arms. And for the first time, Soda saw the face of **his** daughter. The baby had dark golden hair like Soda's and blue eyes like Sandy's. And even though he saw the truth right in front of him, he couldn't help but ask: "Who?"

Sandy's voice was full of relief and happiness as she delivered the words that Soda never thought would come. "She's yours, Soda. You have a daughter."

"Can I hold her?" Soda asked, his mind spinning. He was a **dad**. He had a **daughter**.

Sandy handed her baby over.

"What's her name?" Soda asked as he took the child in his arms. He couldn't stop drinking in his daughter's face. She had the softest cheeks he had ever seen. They were sort of rosy, like she had just gotten a bath... And her smile. It was just like Soda's.

"Charlotte Oakley Curtis."

"Curtis?" Soda breathed, tearing his eyes from the child in his arms to look at Sandy.

"Yes, Soda. I will marry you."

* * *

**A/N: And the baby's name is revealed! I took Jenna's (hey, that's my name!) and Mrs. Pony Curtis's name suggestions and combined them. And I am very pleased with the results.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


End file.
